All Grown Up
by angryreviewer123
Summary: Rin's all grown up and ready to make him hers, one way or another. Sesshomaru knows it's wrong to ever desire a human, but how can he resist her throwing herself at him much longer. Even great demon lords have desires too. Rated M for future Lemon.
1. Chapter 1: Whether You Like it or Not

_This should definitely get his attention!_

Thinking of Sesshomaru, Rin admired her reflection in the lake. The purple kimono represented her beloved lord's royalty; majestic and imperial. After choosing the color, she hemmed the bottom till it was long enough to cover her ass—no more. The sleeve was tight around her upper arm and then flared out at the elbow. Little red flowers on the sleeve replicated his signature décor. The top of the kimono made a slick, deep V that gave any passer a peek at her breasts.

_This just has to impress him!_ She pulled back the top half of her long black hair and pinned it with a lily. _I'm running out of ideas._

**It was the smell of her that hit me first; I'd know it anywhere. She smelled like a field of flowers. Just like the one I found her in when she was just a little girl. Unfortunately, she wasn't little anymore. I considered running away before she found me, but frowned upon that idea as soon as I thought it; a lord never runs. As her scent strengthened, I couldn't help but think it again. I don't think I'd be able to resist her 'advances' much longer. **

**My mind flashed back to our first discomforted encounter. **

_**It was her 18**__**th**__** birthday. **_

_**As the sun set, I leapt upon her hut to leave my usual present on her doorstep. Rarely did I ever show myself. I didn't like being seen in this human village she called her home. But as I landed in front of her door, I realized I wasn't alone. **_

_**I turned around, claws raised; her voice stopped me mid-swipe. **_

"_**Sesshomaru," she breathed.**_

"_**Rin," I answered, straightening and looking off into the distance. **_

_**I realized too late what she began. I admit, it never occurred to me that she would grow up. I knew it, but I never thought I'd see her this way. The last time I saw her she was only 12, and she looked nothing like she did now. She wore the shortest kimono I had seen. Thick and wavy, her hair flowed to the middle of her back. A pair of heels wrapped around her slender leg. I tried not to think about the other things I had seen.**_

"_**Sesshomaru," she said again, taking a step forward and then running at me suddenly. **_

_**I didn't know what to do when she wrapped her arms around me and buried her face in my tail. After a few moments of her embrace, I took hold of her arms and pushed her back, only to catch a full view of her large perky breast. She realized what I was staring at and gave me a small smile. **_

_**Before I could react, her lips were against mine. **_

_**My lips responded to hers in a way I still can't comprehend; I warmed where she touched me and I allowed her to open my mouth with her own. Our tongues danced together, just barely touching, and I may have even bitten her lip. I pulled away at the sound of her giggle.**_

"_**Rin." I said, seizing upper arms harder than before. Her confused eyes stared back at me. "No more." With that, I bounded into the woods. **_

_**It took me miles to realize I had forgotten to leave her present. **_

**I couldn't help but growl at the thought of our other chance meetings. Every time was the same. She'd find me resting and try seducing me. At first it was amusing to find such a determined human, but now it was getting frustrating. **

**Walking away was getting harder.**

**I was a full grown unmated demon. Of course, I had desires as strong as anything else's and they needed to be met. I was at my prime. I needed to produce cubs before someone stronger than me came along. But the thought of mating with a human was unthinkable. It would be worse than losing a battle to that half demon, **_**InuYasha.**_

**For the first time in my life, I felt utterly conflicted between desire and pride. **

**How was I supposed to decide? **

**My thoughts were disturbed by the parting of the bushes in front of me. From them emerged Rin, wearing a very revealing kimono and a blush across her cheeks. **

"Sesshomaru, wait!" I panted, running from the bushes as he turned to exit into the forest.

"You know that I do not care for your advances, Rin." He said, without as much as a glance. "Your determination in this matter is impressive, but futile. I will not subside to your desires."__

"It's more than determination!" I pleaded, running and standing behind him. "Sesshomaru, you're the only one for me. I don't want anyone else." Slowly, I slipped the string of beads from my pocket. "I'm sorry, Sesshomaru, but I'm going to have you—one way or another!"

Quickly I jumped up and threw the beads over his strong neck.

He turned to look at me.

"And what are these?" he asked, fingering them gingerly.

"They're the same beads that InuYasha wears around his neck," I said proudly. "Except, mine are more powerful. I picked a certain priests to enhance their power; these beads don't allow you to leave my side. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not."


	2. Chapter 2: Home

**I stood shocked, repulsed by what Rin had said to me.**

"**I will not be controlled," I said, taking hold of the beads with intent of ripping them off; they held fast. **

"**Try all you want," she smiled, walking over to a rock and sitting on it, leaning back enough for her full breasts to pop out even more. "They're not coming off unless I want them to."**

**In a second I was before her, glaring, eyes glowing red with rage. "You may think that you can control me Rin, but unfortunately for you, no one can control a demon." The demonic energy in me swelled as my body started to expand and grow into my dog demon form. I smiled upon her, waiting to see the fear in her eyes. **

**But she merely sat there watching with a smile before she said, "Heel boy!" **

**I was instantly thrown at her feet and transformed into my original form. She covered her mouth and giggled as I picked myself up, trying to control the anger that swelled inside of me. "How dare you!" I finally sputtered. "I am the prince of western lands, and son of Inutaisho,****the great demon lord. You may be able to keep me in this form, but I do not have to sit here and be subjected to this." **

**I turned and walked off into the forest, leaving her giggling behind me. I had not even gone 100 feet when the beads around my neck glowed and I was hurled backwards. I was thrown once more at her feet. "I told you before," she smiled, getting up and turning, giving me a good look up her kimono, "you're stuck with me."**

It wasn't that I didn't feel bad for the guy or anything; I just decided that my desires were more important than his. The only way to make him see that we were meant to be was to put that necklace around his neck. At least that's what I told myself as I walked away from him, calling over my shoulder for him to follow.

"_Sometimes if you want something you have to be patient," _Kagome's words ran through my head, _"and sometimes you have to be assertive."_

_Well_, I thought, _this is being assertive_. "Come," I called over my shoulder, sending him flying towards me again, landing where I had just stepped. "You know," I started pushing aside a branch, "you might as well just follow me or I'm just going to keep calling you. And I don't think you want to get your face all dirty."

I heard him growl from behind but had the satisfaction of hearing his almost silent footsteps. I gave a mental prayer that he had stopped fighting for now. If I could just get him to the cave, maybe I could change his mind fully. I glanced behind me only to be met full on by his icy stare, his gold eyes penetrating my soul; he was pissed. I had to be strong though, I had worked too hard to simply be rejected like this. I had to keep my cool and make him see things my way.

"Where are we going, human?" he asked bitterly.

"I've made a little place for us to stay out in the mountains. I'm sure it'll be perfect for us."

"For _us_?"

"Yes, for us. You should get use to that word." He fell silent after that, the only sound between us being the wind. We walked until sunset. Finally, we came to the cave that I had been working so hard to make a home. "Well, we're here!" I said cheerfully, parting the vines that I had draped over the opening of the cave. "This is the best I could come up with on such short notice."

**I walked through the vines and was hit by the smell of lilacs. A light shown down the caves tunnels and I decided to follow. I might as well see what **_**she**_** thought would be suitable for me. The end of the tunnel opened up to a circular room with lanterns and lilacs lining the walls. **

**At the opposite end was another tunnel that had the smell of fresh water coming from it. In one end of the room was a bed made of hay with a basket next to it. There were pillows at the top and more lilacs spread over the bed. Opposite the bed was a fire pit with cauldrons and pots next to it, behind that was baskets full of food, and on the floor lay random rugs; she had put quite a bit of work into this. **

"**This is almost impressive," I said, making my way over to an empty wall, "but in vain. I do not plan on staying here long. These beads around my neck will not be able to hold me."**

"**Say, think, and try what you want," she laughed plopping herself on the bed, "the only way those are coming off is if I take them off and with the attitude you're protruding, they're not coming off anytime soon."**


End file.
